


Committing to Too Late

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [32]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: Hawaii, Multi, THE HONEYMOON, and how Nick put a ring on it, brother share a wife, surprise vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: On the last day of their honeymoon in Hawaii, Nick takes the time to formally commit to the Reader.
Relationships: Matt Jackson x Reader X Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson x Reader, matt jackson x reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 5





	Committing to Too Late

_(GIF owned by leelakoiwolff on Tumblr)_

The view was spectacular. The water was crystal clear and bright turquoise; the sky stretching out into the distance with wisps of clouds against the blue. Humid heat whirled around us as we walked up the trail along the seaside. Nick, Matt, and I had been in Oahu for almost a week. It was a different honeymoon than the one I’d expected, but it was better than I could have ever wanted. Nick slipped his hand into mine as we meandered up Makapuu Point toward the lighthouse that sat on the edge of the sea.

Matt grinned as he watched us. He walked backward with his hands stuck in the pockets of his shorts. Sunglasses hid his warm brown eyes, but I could see the soft curve of his cheeks as he smiled. Days in the sun had darkened his already tan skin. My husband looked happy, and it made my heart soar in my chest.

I looked from Matt to Nick, feeling as if the whole world belonged to me. Nick wore a pair of mirrored aviators over his bright blue eyes and an LA Clippers hat that shaded his face. His fine brown hair was pulled back into a looped ponytail at the nape of his neck. Like his brother, the sun had bronzed his skin. I leaned against his shoulder and smiled.

“What are we doing out here?” I asked.

The brothers looked at one another in that way they had. In and out of the ring, they could practically read each other’s thoughts. It made them nearly unstoppable in a match. I’d seen the fruits of that gift on our wedding night.

Matt stopped and looked up at the sky. “We’ve got a little surprise for you, Y/N,” he said with a mischievous smile.

I glanced between him and Nick. “What did you two do?”

Nick’s lips ghosted against my hair. Matt threaded his fingers with mine, and the three of us followed the trail along rocky coasts. Neither one of them spoke, but I could feel their eyes on me and smell the scent of their cologne. There was something beautifully peaceful about walking beneath the crystalline sky in paradise with the men I loved more than anything in the world.

“I wish we could give you something more than this,” Matt said as we rounded a bend in the trail. The lighthouse stood just a few hundred feet ahead on an outcropping. Made of white stone and red-painted steel, it was small and quaint. It was perfect.

“There’s nothing more I could want,” I whispered softly as we stood near the edge of the rock. White steel posts and chains were all that kept us from stepping closer to the ocean. They slipped their arms around me, sandwiching me between them. Nick kissed the side of my head.

Matt slipped around to stand in front of me. He pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head and looked down at me with those brown eyes that I’d fallen so in love with. “It’s our last day here. Tomorrow we have to go back to the real world. And we want you to know that we’re serious about this life, Y/N. We’re willing to do whatever it takes to make this work.”

My vision blurred with tears. I brushed my fingertips along his jaw and smiled softly. “I know, Matt. I know that.”

He took my hand in his, brushing his fingers against my wedding band and engagement ring. For a moment, he just looked at me. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly, his free hand cupping my cheek. I sighed into his touch and grinned sheepishly as we broke apart.

“Y/N,” Nick said. I turned toward the sound of his voice and found him down on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand.

The tears that settled on my lashes burned as they slipped down my cheeks. “Nick,” I whispered behind my fingers. Matt slid his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. His presence grounded me in a moment I never thought I’d have.

Nick tucked his sunglasses over the brim of his hat. His blue eyes were glassy and bright. He smiled softly as he opened the box with shaking fingers. Inside was a simple yellow band that matched the one Matt had given me a week ago.

“I wish I could give you more than this,” Nick said sweetly. His voice was rough with emotion. “If I could, I’d give you a wedding. I’d give you anything and everything that I could, but this is all I can do. And I hope that it’s enough.”

“Oh, Nick,” I whispered. “It’s more than enough. You’ve always been enough.”

He got to his feet and closed the space between us. He took my hand and carefully slipped the ring on my finger, sandwiching my engagement ring between the two wedding bands. “My heart has been yours since the day I saw you.” He swiped at the tears beneath his eyes. “It will always be yours. I promise to spend every day of my life with you and for you. If you will have me, I’ll be yours forever.”

“Nick, I don’t want to go through life without you. And I’ve loved you since the moment you smiled at me.” I felt tears slip down my cheeks. “I wish I had something for you.”

At that moment, Matt pressed something into my hand. When I looked down, I saw a plain ring that looked just like the one Matt wore. I smiled softly and held the pale yellow gold between my finger and thumb.

“Nick Jackson, I love you with my whole heart. And I am so lucky that you choose to love me, too. I want nothing more in life than to live with you, to share my life—the good and the bad—with you. I promise to love you, to celebrate with you, to cry with you, to be your friend and your support. If you will have me, I’ll be yours forever.”

I took his hand and slid the ring onto his finger. Then I pulled his hand to my mouth and kissed his ring finger. He did the same, and we stood on the edge of paradise with our hands clasped together. Matt stood behind me, his hand settled on the base of my spine.

“You are my wife,” Nick murmured against my skin.

Heat licked along my skin. It warmed me from the inside out. “You are my husband,” I replied.

Matts hand disappeared as Nick pulled me into his arms. He brushed his fingertips against my cheek before he cupped my chin and tipped my mouth up to his. He kissed me gently, his hand sliding along my neck and cradling the back of my skull. I pressed my hands against his chest, let my fingers curl in the fabric of his shirt.

When we parted, there was a grin on his face that made me feel like the whole world had gone bright and light. He kissed me again, a quick peck on the lips, his grin getting bigger with every passing moment. It was that moment in the hallway at the wedding, but more breathtaking and perfect.

We walked back down the trail together, the two of them staying close enough to brush my hands or arms as we walked. Nick smiled whenever I looked at him. Matt grinned bigger each time our eyes met.

The sun was just setting as we made it back to our hotel. I sat on the bed while the boys showered and ordered room service, staring at the stack of rings on my finger. When the two of them were finally settled on either side of me, smelling warm and sharply-sweet, I grinned and asked, “So when, exactly, are we going to be celebrating our anniversary?”

Nick leaned his cheek against my hair. “Your wedding day.”

Matt squeezed my fingers. “Split the difference?”

I smiled softly and looked between the two of them. “How about two?”


End file.
